Consquential love
by TenchiRye
Summary: YAOI YUGIOH FIC very angsty and soapopera like multiple pairings the main one being Bakura x Ryou better summary inside.


Summary : What happens when you fall in love due to unheard of consequences? What if the person you love is the reason for your misfortunes? Can enemies lie to each other to hide the way they have always felt? What happens when you're betrayed and want revenge? Can the one you love learn to forgive? How do you tell your immature boyfriend that you're pregnant and he's the father? What if there were two guys that like you but you only like one? Consequential Love has all the answers and more! This yaoi fic has interesting pairings such as Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Seto, Mokuba/Yuugi, Marik/Mariku, Marik/Ryou, Mai/Jonouchi, Shizuka/Otogie, and more…I think? Rated R. (I hate doing summaries!)

Tenchi Rye: well hey there I'm starting my first yaoi fic. The pairings should become quite obvious to you quite quickly. Okay here we go! I started this fic back in 2004 so sorry if you know this idea is a little old and over done by now...

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh and am only doing this story to fulfill my wild fan girl dreams. (But I do have quite a few issues of Shonen Jump with Yu-Gi-Oh in it) Also don't own any rights to Shonen Jump. (Damn I suck. I'm such a loser sniff.)

Just for you:

""Talking

Thinking

Person on other end of telephone

/ Flashback

Consequential love

Chapter one: "A three thousand year old spirit?!"

It was a crisp, but beautiful day in the city of Domino. A young white haired boy no older than sixteen was making his way to the Domino high school. He was very pale and had the most beautiful chocolate eyes that gave him a look of innocence. He was from England but had moved to Japan do to some awful misfortunes. He had no difficulty mastering the language and had made good friends on his first day of school. Normally he was carefree (well as carefree as you could be when you had to get through school, pay your rent, do your laundry and the rest of the housework) however today he looked concerned

He must have been deep in thought because when he heard his name he became startled and tripped. A group of four people rushed to the boy's side. The group consisted of a boy that had tri-colored hair that was spiked the boy also had oval violet eyes; he was the shortest of the group. The second boy was very tall, had an Osaka accent, his hair was golden yellow and he had chestnut colored eyes. The third boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes, his was also spiked but into one lethal looking spike. The last person was a girl with light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes; her hair fell just above her shoulders.

As the group approached the shortest one named Yuugi spoke worriedly. " Ryou-kun are you okay?" he then offered a hand to his fallen friend.

Ryou reached up for Yuugi's hand and Yuugi helped him off the ground. " Thank you Yuugi-kun. You startled me." Ryou said.

" Now what on earth could have your mind wandering? Is there a hot fox you haven't told us about Ryou-kun?" Jonouchi (the yellow haired boy) said his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

Ryou blushed at Jonouchi's comment. "No that's not it…I was a thinking about my room-…I mean never mind."

"Your room what Ryou-kun?" Honda the brown haired boy asked curiously. " Could you be talking about your mysterious new roommate?" Honda pushed the subject.

The girl Anzu decided to rescue her white haired friend. "Look guys we're going to be late for school and if we get a detention because you pestered poor Ryou-kun I'll kill you both."

"Yeah, yeah." the boys said in unison as they started walking.

"Well lets get going Yu-kun, Ry-kun or we'll be late." Anzu said as she started walking and the other two followed.

They had barely made it to the school in time to change their shoes and get to class. Ryou sat in class thinking to him self. On Friday evening Ryou had received the one thing he never wanted to see again his millennium ring. His father had given it to him after he came back from a dig. This pendant was the reason Ryou had, had to leave England, the reason why all his old friends had gone into comas. He had no clue why his friends had gone into a coma. He had suspected the ring from the very beginning and since he hadn't had it for a few months now everything had been fine. Ryou had put the ring on for some odd reason on Friday as soon as he did he had heard a voice…

/ Friday night/

"I've found you again Ry-Chan. You will not get rid of me again my host. I like my new body and I could get used to you my Hikari. This time will be different from the last time we were together I will have my own body."

"What the hell?" Ryou asked as he heard the voice. The ring began to glow and a man appeared before him. The man was almost the spiting image of Ryou. He had a turquoise tint to his hair, which was sharper, and spikier looking. He also had light blue eyes and was slightly taller then Ryou. "Who the bloody hell, are you? And I want an explanation before I call the police." Ryou asked shakily.

"I'm your other half Ry-chi. I'm your Yami…your darkness. I'm the spirit from _our_ millennium ring and I'm three thousand years old. " The man stepped up to Ryou and pulled his face up to his with his finger and smiled. Ryou found him self blushing at the closeness of the man's face to his and the intensity in the man's eyes staring into his eyes. "Call me Bakura. Ry-chi I need you…so I'll be living here with you" Bakura said as he pulled away from Ryou.

"Guess I can't get rid of you can I …" Ryou found himself drawn to Bakura "Wait you said you're a three thousand year old spirit?" Ryou said in an amazed voice as the fact hit him.

"I may be a spirit but I'm very much real and I'm very hungry. Could you prepare something?" Bakura asked. "If you don't I swear I'll do ungodly things to you…" Bakura said as smirk crossed his face.

Ryou's face turned crimson. "Uh, yes, sure I'll get right to making dinner Bakura-kun."

Ryou had cooked diner and Bakura ate. He spent the rest of the weekend showing Bakura what some of the things in the house were and how to use them. There were a few minor incidents where Bakura had broken something. Other than that nothing had gone wrong and Bakura never tried to "do ungodly things" to him as the threat had implied.

/End Flash Back/

Ryou was sitting in class not listening to the teacher's senseless ramblings. He was thinking of what had happened over the weekend with some of his household appliances and Bakura. It finally dawned on Ryou that he had left Bakura alone all day in his apartment by himself. As soon as realized this he stood up and cried, "Oh shit" in front of his whole class.

The teacher looked at Ryou in shock. "Ryou-kun could you please step out side for a moment?" the teacher asked and Ryou obeyed her wishes.

"I am truly sorry sensei it's just that…" Ryou started but couldn't finish. How on earth would he explain Bakura? I'm going to tell her that I left a psychopathic, three thousand year old spirit at home and that I need to go?! Like she'd believe that! Ryou thought as he felt a headache beginning in the back of his head.

"You live by yourself don't you? You seem stressed is everything alright?" the teacher asked concernedly.

" I'm living with a roommate now and yeah guess I am stressed…" Ryou said honestly.

"Well then I'll issue you a pass to get out of class for the rest of today. Just try and calm yourself down and take the day to relax. Okay?" the teacher said as she handed Ryou and blue piece of paper.

"Thank you sensei." Ryou said as he walked away from her.

Ryou's walk to his apartment complex seemed to take longer than ever. When he reached it, he climbed into the elevator and went to the door of his apartment. He opened the door and slid into his home without being noticed.

"Bakura-kun I'm home early and going in for a bath don't bug me!" Ryou shouted so that wherever Bakura was hiding he would here Ryou's order.

Ryou grabbed a towel and some clean clothes. He then made his way to the bathroom. Just as he went to turn the handle of the door it flung open. To Ryou's dismay he found Bakura standing in front of him in only a pair of skin tight jeans with his hair dripping-wet.

"You're home earlier then what you had told me Ry-ry. Did you have bad day or was it that you couldn't wait to see me?" Bakura said with a snicker as he brushed the side of Ryou's face with the palm of his hand. Ryou blushed. Bakura enjoyed seeing his light blush whenever he said something odd or touched him. "Ah you blush then is it true?"

"Of course not you caught me off guard is all. My sensei told me to come home and-" Ryou was cut off by Bakura.

Bakura decided to push a little farther with his newfound game of make Ryou blush. He ran his hand through Ryou's hair and slowly let his hand drop to Ryou's shoulder where it continued to make its descent. Ryou stood frozen to the spot looking at Bakura dumbfound. Bakura traced his fingers along Ryou's arms feeling them give a slight quiver at his gentle touch. Bakura's hand made its way to Ryou's hip where it slowly traced a path to the small of his light's back. Bakura then stopped his game as suddenly as it had begun wanting Ryou to sweat it out.

"Go do what you were doing, I don't care." Bakura said as he traipsed into the kitchen picked up an apple and began cutting it with a knife.

Ryou stepped into the bathroom and began running him self a bubble bath, when thoughts of Bakura started floating through his head. The thoughts were of when Ryou thought Bakura was going to kiss him, when Bakura had said "_if you don't I swear I'll do ungodly things to you"_. Or what had happened just a moment ago. Ryou had felt Bakura's coarse, warm hand against his cheek. The touches had been soft and gentle something you would have thought impossible coming from an ignorant man like Bakura. When Bakura had started to trace his fingers over Ryou's body Ryou had literally stood frozen at the touch. It had felt nice and not quite in the innocent way either. The heat had literally transferred from Bakura's hand to Ryou's face and Ryou had felt his blood rushing.

Ryou began to undress only to find him self with what was the beginnings of an erection. Ryou cursed the fact that this had been Bakura's doing. He decided to ignore it and climb into his tub of bubbles.

Tenchi Rye: Well what did you think of the first chapter? Sorry guess I should'a warned you before hand about that this story isn't for little kiddies. Anyway tell me what you guys think, okay? I love bubbles! Well I'm going to bed good night everyone! This is the revised version of the chapter because the first time I posted it was full of mistakes.


End file.
